camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AriLovesIt
Hi! Welcome to my talk page! Hello, ! I'm AriLovesIt, better known as Ari, and welcome to my talk page! I'm currently in the GMT time zone and I'm normally on about 15:30 in my time zone, just to let you know. Continue on, my friend :) My Archives Archives *[[User talk:AriLovesIt/Archive One|'Archive One']] (20th September 2014 ~ 30th January 2015) no prob no problemo 17:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Posted I posted. c: Admin You know,I've been thinking (I know, bad idea!), and I think you should try out for Official Wiki Helper. You're great, and I think you'd make a great helper. I mean, I have actually managed to survive this wiki! You could do that for everyone! Plus you could approve all my claims! Jk XD! Just saying, do what you want. Either way, you're awesome! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Spots How many BC spots are you willing to exchange for Camp spots? :) Our RP Your character does not know my character's name, this is metagaming, please fix it so that the roleplay can continue. Normally I would over look a small instance of metagaming, but since you're a newb, I'm to be a bit harsher. xP Traded Done :) You now have 12 Camp spots and 0 BC spots. Quest Funny, I was just about to ask you if you wanted on of your characters in it. XD! Of course you come! You're my big sister! Who would you like? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Character I'm thinking Ileana, to be honest. I have a scene at the end where they need to figure out that Poseidon isn't a Poseidon, so maybe Ileanas all like "thats not him" blah, blah, blah. Plus Opal knows her, so she'd trust her. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Great! That's great... Now who should be the third member? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Third member That would be her boyfriend, Marc, but he's not very active... Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon I'm the leader I know! I write IM me if you're interested! I've seen others do it! And I haven't really Rp'd with many people. So... They like IM the quest leader. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Thanks! Yay! It worked! Thanks! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon You are Awesome, and totally deserve this! Hello Ari! You have been an amazing big sister and friend, and even though I'm not a Level 5 user yet, you already deserve this! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Advice Uh, just some advice, it's fairly glitchy. Keep it at the bottom of all your badges (if you put it on your page), and remove it from your talk page. I will fix it later, but for now, follow my instructions. It's the only way to avoid screwed up profiles/Talk pages. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Animal Nymph What do you wanna call your Nymph? I'm calling mine Rachel. Also, they can't be twins, coz the nymphs were all created on the same day. They can be best friends though. What are they the nymphs of? Can they be sparrow nymphs? Please? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Model I'll use Hunter Wryn Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon History I know all animal nymphs have the same history, but you're allowed to add a little extra. So.. How does this sound? _________ stayed in Olympus to aid the Lady Aphrodite in everything she needed. While there, _________ met __________, another Sparrow nymph. They became fast friends. Three years later, Aphrodite dismissed them, because, as much as she loved her handmaidens, the sparrows needed their guardians. The two girls remained together at camp, continuing to be best friends. I dunno... I'm brain-dead right now. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Your model Hm, Alondra Nahid? I dunno... I just randomly picked one. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Re Great! Let's make them! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Rachel I'm making Rachel's page now. Just the simple, easy, no coding one. I don't use lots of coding for Animal nymphs. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Rachel I'm done Rachel's Page! Here: Rachel Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Posted Sorry for the extremely late reply, got kinda busy. >.< Here's a link to the roleplay: *Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Avin and Ari's RP congtraz congratz your newb have reached level 5! this means you will be receiving a brand new char spot!! not to mention the other gifts too like the activation powers (means you can have ONE char skip the 9 month wait to use the months powers (all the 3,6,and 9 months)and also be allowed to pick a character to rp with the god parent (or any god), (the god will be rp'd by an administrator (contact someone form the admin to set it up)) anyhow congratz!! 19:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm a level 5 User! IM A LEVEL 5 USER!!! Okay, now I've got that outta my system, I can say that calmly. IM A LEVEL 5 USER!!! Wait, lemme try again. I'm a level 5 user. Yay, I did it! Anyway,thanks for getting me this far, you're awesome! I don't know what normal people do to their Big sibling when they reach Level 5, but I'm not normal, so, meh! I'm gonna list what I like and dislike about you! MuahHaHa! What I Like *You are nice *You are fun to RP with *I didn't die *I made it! *You made the decision to adopt, a decision not everyone makes. *You are just all round awesome! What I don't like *Dust flies around* Sorry, nothing here! You have been great to me, and you made levelling up not just a birthday present, like I assumed it would be, but a bittersweet moment. On one hand, I am a level five user, able to run for rollback, and adopt users. On the other hand, I am no longer officially your little newb. We better keep in touch, Big sister, even if I'm not your Newb! Love, Your little Newb :) hey hey hey ari base on this blog http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PandoraStar411/My_time_to_leave...._Sadly. pandora have left you two chars are you planning to take them? please update me as soon as you can so I may update the chars 15:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ariiiii you online? c: 08:49, February 13, 2015 (UTC) yeeeeeey if it's cool for you, can you go on chat? c: if not, okay I'll just say it here xD Is Ella single? or dibbed or something? got any plans for her maybe? 09:24, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyy Hey Ari! Just here to tell ya Felix is already claimed :) hope he and Ella suit each other xD but if they don't, that's okay :))) 09:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cool beans! I actually kinda memorized the time you go online already xD Anyway, I think we can just make a new forum? :) Oh and hmmm post first? ^_^ 09:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Good morning! XD Yeah, sure :D That sounds nice :) Also, I apologize in advance if my character will appear like a not-so-likeable dude :P 09:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :D Ding ding ding! Spot on! Afternoon it is :D Looking forward to this rp! I think this is interesting :D Shy and arrogant unite xD 09:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks! :D Just replied! 10:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorryyyyy >.< Hey, Ari! Yeah, after an age and a half, I finally replied to your comment on Kitty's page. I cannot apologise enough for taking so long but I really am super sorry. It's me again :) Hey Ariiiii just here to ask, should I say Felix is already dibbed by you? :) Also, can I call you Arianna? Your name sounds really nice :) If you won't allow it, it's okay too xD 09:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sweet! Okay then, Arianna :D 09:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) rp Hey :) I made the rp page and posted here you go BelladonnaTook (talk) Our RP Hey Ari. It's me (Victoria Lisky's owner, the char who rp on ella's page). I'll create the forum. When i'm done i'll send you the message :)) Category:User Signatures 12:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) RP Forum So I created the forum for our rp on Ella's comments. Here it is: Roleplay:Main Forum/General/Ari and Justin's RP Category:User Signatures 07:58, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heeeey! Yeah, sure! You could pick any of my chars on my prof on who you want me to rp with you. Should we do it on the comments section or simply make a forum? Re: Cool! Sure, sure! Meh, it's up to you tho. Let's just see where our rp goes. >< I'll use him in this rp. Are you okay with it or nah? You could just pick on my prof just like what I said on my prev post. ^^ Hi I haven't really met you but I have heard of you and I was just seeing if you wanted to rp JamesD16 (talk) 12:06, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RP It is your turn to post JamesD16 (talk) 20:49, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's fine. I don't use him too either. Maybe only 4 times in rping? >< I'm fine with Nala tho. And, yeah. Could you be the one to create the forum and post first because our internet is f***ed up. :--) Nope... JK. Sure! I'd love to. Tell me who you'll choose and then we can start. :) Nice to see you Ari btw... RP Your post and chat? Re: I'm fine, thank you. Yeah. Forum is fine. Would you mind doing it though? I'm kinda lazy. Also I had this idea. I'm not sure if you'd like it though: I know Danny is dibbed, but I have this really cute girl who likes to flirt a lot. So she could have a crush on Danny and he could be clueless? I mean, she'd flirt but he wouldn't flirt back. Ah.... I'm not good explaining. Am I making my point here? RP Posted RP Your post. RP Your turn to post. Posted on the forum! :--) RP Your post when you are ready Re Oh okay sorry I thought since you were responding to rps you were free Posted on the forum btw Anyways, what kind of rp are we doing again? >< User Status Hello Aries :) Just here to tell you that I've already changed your user status from active to semi-active as you requested. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm also quite busy. Anyway thank you for the notification about the changes in your status :) Have a nice day! Posteeed Re: Oh, thanks for that! :--) Posted back, too. Posted~ Your turn Model HAIIII c: I noticed you were using Aly Antorcha for Ivory and I was wondering if I could share her as a model? I can figure out why they look alike if you say yes - I've been wanting to use her for a while and this is the 2nd time I've seen someone else use her xD It's fine if you say no, but if you say yes, thank-you in advance! :) Your Post Sending this message since it has been four days since I posted so I assumed you forgot about our rp Postedd I posted back~ Posted back! Posted back! And also, I'll try coming up with a unique nick for you. Hahaha. That's actually my hobby, just sayin'. XD Sorry for the late post I was on a 2 day vacation! Sorry. >< Posted back!! :--) Hey ---- According to our lists, you were adopted by User:~The Musician~ and had User:Nerdylove as your own newb. It also says that you traded 4 BC spots for Camp spots and that you received 1 from Adopt a Newb. You currently have no newbs right now. Is our list accurate? If not, kindly IM me with the corrections. Thank you! You are the one named Sailor Moooooon Hi Ari~ :D Sure, I'd love to RP! Do you mind starting the forum? (IDK which of your characters you'd like to use, whereas I only have one main charrie I can use ^_^) See ya there! RE... Ar-E... Arie... Ari O_o! (And if you add an a to the end, it becomes Aria O____O!) (Same for RP: Ar-P, Arpie, Arie, Ari O___________O!!!) Ahem. ^_^ Anyways, hello again, Sailor Moon! Oooh, for the forum name we should do something cool and unconventional (I laugh at thee, cliches!) such as... *longish pause* hmm... well... crack logic time. *puts on cool shades and mutters* Ari is Sailor Moon, and I am NOT a robot. I am a unicorn. Sailor Moon. Unicorn. Sailor Moonicorn. Meh, not cracky enough. Again. AriLovesIt has 10 letters. Nata Roebot has 10 letters. 10 times 10 is 100. 100 Moonicorns. No, still not sufficiently cracky. AriLovesIt has 5 vowels and 5 consonants (every other letter is a consonant woah O.o). Nata Roebot has 5 vowels and 5 consonants. That's the fifth coincidence I pointed out in this reply. Two of those coincidences are in this paragraph; three come before it. Three minus two is one. Three times one is three. A triangle has three sides and the Illuminati triangle has one eye. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. Our name should be "100 Moonicorns Confirm the Illuminati Run the Internet" *takes off shades and nods conspiratorially* ...You know, I think something like "The Fabulous RP of RE<3 and -_-" would probably work better. Hehwhoopssorry. ^_^' In fact, it's perfectly fine if you think that this one is too cracky too and you choose to do a "boring" one instead! (It'll attract less attention from the Illuminati :D) As for your character, I think maybe Ella or Ileana would be the type to decently interact with Aria. Whichever one you feel like RPing! ^_^ Ha, if you say "stuff" a lot, I go "^_^" and "O_o" a lot! It's okay *sympathy pat* Sorry for le long reply and hope to see ya soon! :DDDDD Lizzie According to our rules for animal nymphs, each user can only have a maximum of 3 animal nymphs. However, in the recent update (in which I asked you to confirm if our list was accurate), you mentioned having Lizzie as your character. Unfortunately, this means that you've exceeded the limit allowed to each user. As such, the page for Lizzie will have to be put on lock down, meaning you will not be permitted to rp the said character. Unfortunately, the only way to fix this would be to either send away/give away/delete one of your current animal nymphs to make room for Lizzie, or you can have the page for Lizzie deleted. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience this poses for you, but rules are rules. Please IM me with your decision as soon as possible. Thank you. Re: Okay! :) I've deleted Lilliana and have removed the Lock Down notice from Lizzie's page. Have fun rp'ing! Re: Yay the RP is so fabulous :D Aloha Ari! (I think I'll greet you with Alohari now >:L) I've posted on the RP~ Hope ya like it! (I tend to post large walls of text, sooooo... ^_^') See ya there! Howdy there! Soo, we talked a lil bit about moving to forums. I took the liberty to make the forum page, if das ok ( http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Ali_and_Yorkie ) but i think it was lizzie's turn? So imma let you post first XD (again, if you want to) Hi Ari :) Ariiiii hello! I'm back (well, sort of). Sorry about our rp... I don't really feel like continuing :( I mean, my passion for rp is slowly dying but I'm trying to revive it so I plan to do something like a fresh start. If it's okay with you, I'd like to undib (if that's even a word xD) your char. So you can now freely find her another partner :) Sorry for the late notice :( 12:44, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Official Wiki Helper It has been over a month since you have made a "helpful" edit as an Official Wiki Helper. If you plan on continuing to be an "Official Wiki Helper", you'd need to maintain the ability to make at least some "helpful" edits each month. For not meeting the requirement of making some edits, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test. Challenging for Position I'm just seeing if it was ok with you if my Poseidon char could change your one for Lieutenant Counselor "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey :3 Hey Ari anychance you remember me XD You know Music lol Where the heck have you been i haven't seen you around latly RP I believe it is your turn to post Sailor Moon I use to watch Sailor Moon so much! (This started cause I started to sing the Sialor Moon theme song in school after seeing you sig) User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:20, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Np we always have that moment in life xp Redheadedpichu poked you 15:38, October 5, 2015 (UTC) sorry I'm soooooo sorry for the lateness of my reply.. I've been busy and stressed out and stuff >,< I'm sorry I love you soo much its just >,< sorry anyhow posted and now waiting for you >,< I hate college... and work... and life... and stuff >,< hey You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. ari.... ari... i think i won an award... for the worst replier in wiki history... wanna see it? Inactivity Notice Hi! You only have until December 20, 2015 to make an edit before you are marked as 'User Left' and all your characters will be archived or deleted. If you have any questions please contact an administrator. Thank you! So Saw you posted so i wanted to say HULLOOOO its been a bit :D 03:56, December 21, 2015 (UTC) TY TY DONT WORRY, ITS NOT THAT LATE XD sorry i havent responded yet, just somewhat asleep. you are talking to the less conscious side of me lol. Tis ok! Life will do that to you. I'm so glad to see you on the wiki tho, was afraid you had left o: ari.. omg ari your one of those users I just miss I'm glad 2015 gave me the chance to meet you cause your such a cool person and I wished you would come back... I hope 2016 would be kind to you my dear *snuggle* cause you deserve it 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 awww ari dear ...better late than never right? thank you for your wish it means a lot to me really and also I await the day you return as will lila ;) *snuggles again* I hope 2016 treats you well... also thank you for the admin thing and the birthday one P.S:I've gotten at least 3 I.M from you before I even managed to reply thats got to be a record >.< Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 8/27. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well.